Generally, the grilling device in the market has two ways in heating: one is heated by electric tubes, and the other is by gas. The grilling device heated by gas has fast heating speed, but the temperature control is not easy; while the grilling device heated by electric tube has relatively low heating speed, but the temperature control is easy.
Rotatable electric-heating grilling device can be divided into two types: single-layer rotatable grilling device and double-layer rotatable grilling device. the single-layer grilling device comprises a base and a pan component, the base has two supporting brackets, and the pan component rotatably disposed between the two supporting brackets. The pan component comprises a lower pan unit and an upper pan unit, the room between the two units is for cooking food, because only has one cooking layer, the food can be cooked on one time is relatively less; the double-layer rotatable grilling device comprises a base with two supporting brackets; a pan component rotatably disposed between the two supporting brackets, the pan component comprises a lower pan unit with a cooking surface on the top; an upper pan unit with a cooking surface on the bottom; and a middle pan unit with two cooking surfaces both on the top and the bottom, because it has two cooking rooms, food can be cooked in two layers each time, so more food can be cooked each time.
But the double layer grilling device has the following disadvantages: firstly, the temperature can not be adjusted according to cooking, requirements, secondly, the pans may be opened by the expanded food after being heated, thus affecting the cooking effect.